


第103次日落

by Finnal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnal/pseuds/Finnal
Summary: *设定类似于《土拨鼠之日》，海被困在了同一天。*所有出现镜头皆为我的虚构，不要问我是什么电影，我不知道。谢谢合作。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	第103次日落

一百零一。  
海马计算着流逝的时间。像这样多久了？每天从同一张床上醒来，看向同一块天花板，日历的数字永远停在同一页，周而复始经历同一天。当你把一件事完成上百次，你要么习惯它，要么厌恶它。也许两者都有。习惯在21天就能养成，无限进行下去的循环却仍未终止。海马在心里咒骂了一句。一百零一天，如果时间没有停止，冻住的水继续流动，他可以达成多少事？他又耽误了多长时间？他像被困在一座孤岛上，本该是水流的位置却被白色的空洞填满；时间也仅流动一天，然后沙漏又被上帝转了过来，一切从新来过。海马读过尼采的书，上帝本该死掉了，人们的期待不再给予他力量，因为没有了。那么安排这一切的又是谁呢？  
海马下楼，坐进门口停着的轿车。烟尘从车尾卷起夹带着细风，海马头也不用回就能知道刮起的树叶又堵进排气管了。预料中的熄火声和烟气无法被排放的挣扎声扑腾着响起，不需矶野去检查他便下了车，留下一句“检查排气管”便走了。在路过同一家便利店的拐角处时准确无误地避开高空坠下的花盆，未等楼上的人喊一句“不好意思”就早已在几步之外。在下一个十字路口他停了停，今天似乎走得太快了。他看一眼腕表，九时五十八分零三，那么还要等二十八秒。二十八秒后城之内克也骑着自行车路过，看向这边时一愣然后摆手说了句早安。海马看着对方经过，隔了几步远后对方的右手从车把上抬起揉了一把头发嘟囔着什么。海马有去听过对方说什么，凡骨的想法难以理解，这是他之后得出的结论。  
城之内说，太蠢了，我在干什么呢。  
虽然是红灯但直接过马路也没有影响。海马在第二十三天试过从高空坠下死亡，结果是他又在第二个今天醒来。枪和安眠药也没有用。因此不必担心被驶过的车撞飞。一百零一，他决定今天尝试点新的什么。他大步向前赶上还未骑远的城之内说，什么太蠢了。当然，他有在句尾附加一句庸才。对方听清问句内容差点从车上摔下来，将自行车停靠在人行道边上质问海马，你怎么这么远也能听到!?是不是有窃听器!!海马撇撇嘴笑了，迈出新的一步听到的第一句话竟然是这样。于是他说，我倒是想这么做，可惜手边没有那种项圈。果不其然看到对方威胁性扬起拳头气急败坏大喊大叫的画面。海马挥挥手说走了，我还有事，你的车筐上沾了几片花瓣。然后把其中的一瓣捻下放进口袋。城之内有些惊奇海马今天竟然没有再嘲讽下去，毕竟对他来说昨天是确确实实的前一天。  
海马走过下一个红绿灯，黄灯第二次亮起时他取出放在口袋里的花瓣进行比对，一样的金色。是雏菊吗，他思索道。海马对花没有过多研究，偶尔圭平会看一些自然记录片，他会陪圭平看一点，然后继续回去工作。绿灯亮起，海马又将花瓣放回口袋。路上行人不多。十点整点报时的声音从远处传来穿过斑马线。

第一百零二个今天他又从床上醒来，穿好外衣检查一遍风衣口袋，花瓣消失了。和从前他试图在这边留住的东西一起留在了它们存在的那一天。海马在最初试过在便笺上留下一点记号，做了什么梦、注意到什么细节，但下一天它们又消失了，墨迹不留痕迹地从纸上脱离下来。这一天会发生的事他大多熟记于心，不用特地去记就刻在了他的记忆里。一百零一天他又多了一件细节可记——车筐上沾了花瓣。城之内看上去不像是会买花欣赏的人。海马想象着对方把花吞掉的情形，但那就算是对于犬来说还是太蠢了。那些花瓣是怎么来的？海马走出大门坐上轿车。在同一天同一时间问同一个人同样的问题，对方的反应是否会相同？这样的实验他还没做过。  
还有两秒钟到九时五十八分三十一秒。到了。他来了。又带着那句问好走了。海马大步走上前去，问，什么太蠢了。海马小时候坐在只有自己一个人的教室里学习函数，老师说，一个未知数只对应一个函数值，于是海马把它们记在纸上，记在堆满不同颜色密密麻麻的记号里。城之内还是一愣，但是没有立刻说什么，抬起头问你有事吗。看来这个世界的构成不止是函数了，海马想。他沉默不语，甚至没有再加一句庸才，只是用拇指把沾在车筐上的花瓣揩去。海马说，你记得昨天的事吗，我在这里截住你。城之内终于注意到那些花瓣了，低头龇牙咧嘴地把剩下的花瓣抹去，说，你脑子没问题吧，用脑过度烧坏了吗，你昨天这个时间在家忘吃早餐了，真是笑死人了，圭平告诉我的。水底浮起的泡沫破裂了，扬起的水珠重新滴回水面。海马蹙眉，他说你最好不要教坏圭平。城之内笑得更厉害了，气流从喉管中喷出碰撞在口腔内壁嗤嗤笑着，说他的话应该没问题，不和你聊了，我要去送报纸了。走的时候还加了一句你好像没那么坏。咯咯笑着离开了。海马看着对方的离开。谁会在这个时候订报纸呢，已经十点了。金色的头发在阳光下十分耀眼，比麦穗稍微浅一点。

下午了。城之内从码头上下来，蹲在一块路桩前。今天他搬了多少货？二十箱？三十箱？结算的时候就知道了。城之内取出一听啤酒，长时间塞在口袋里被硌得有些发烫了。他旋开铁环，白色气泡涌了上来，然后又消散了。有人从后面走过来，还很远声音却很清晰，说，少喝这种东西对你更好。城之内抬到嘴边的手停住了，他猛地转过头，果然是海马。那种腔调不会再有第二个人了。海马斜靠在旁边的栏杆上，夕阳打下来落下长长的影子。海马说，你怎么一个人在这蹲着呢，犬都喜欢这样吗。城之内白了他一眼，白色泡沫由于剧烈摇晃再次涌了上来，似乎要溢出了。城之内连忙把嘴凑近用力啜了一口，气泡碎成大大小小的撞击打在舌腔上。金色橘色的阴影在他脸上浮动，喉结随着吞咽动作一上一下。城之内长舒一口气，说这才是人生。海马感到有些好笑，人生难道就是蹲在路桩旁边大口喝劣质啤酒吗？难以理解。于是他说了出来。城之内打了个饱嗝，麦芽的香气从嘴里溢出来。好吧，确实很恶心。城之内说，说了你也不懂，这方面我才是更在行呢。  
海马和城之内一靠一蹲待在码头的夕阳。地上的阴影被无限拉长。海马看着城之内喝完了整听啤酒，城之内注视着路面来来往往的车辆一言不发。啤酒罐被摆在地上，城之内的姿势由蹲着变成坐着了。城之内突然开口道，你怎么还在这里，你不是大忙人吗，你要干什么。海马还是注视着他，说公司不只有我一个人，过了一会又补充道，我被困在这里了。然后别过头盯着路面上的白色双线。城之内抬起头，有些奇怪地看着海马，说什么意思。海马出乎意料没有嘲讽他，继续说了下去。我被困在今天了。今天对你来说只是会过去的一天，第二天你醒来发现是新的一天，我却还是从今天醒来，你明白吗。城之内看着海马，风从对方耳边穿过带起几根发丝。城之内先是怔了一会，随即故意发出狂笑指着对方说你也会有这一天，也许真该去医院了。对方却没有回应，单调地看着马路上的漆线。城之内的笑声收敛下来，然后停了。一种无名的悲伤与同情在他心里升起。被世界拒绝了，他好像听到什么声音在他耳边解释道。  
去看电影吧，城之内说。海马转过头看着已经从地上站起来的城之内，他说你要干什么。城之内也转过头来，脸上露出狡黠的笑，牙齿在夕阳下闪亮着。城之内说，如果一直看到第二天黎明，一天就这么跨过去了，不是吗？海马大概明白了，向对方投去浅浅一笑。真诚的笑容。海马说，那看什么呢，还有去哪里看的问题。城之内说，你就等着瞧吧，本大爷的眼光可是不会差的！眼中闪烁着流动的光。  
于是他们一路走下去，走过被建筑物的阴影挡住的路的尽头，走过下一个拐角，走过还笼罩在落日里的一棵梧桐。他们到了。城之内停下了脚步，海马也停下了脚步。用几个歪歪扭扭的霓虹灯拼凑起的红日挂在招牌上，旁边的“MOVIES”字样已经不亮了。城之内说，其实我也才第一次来，打工的地方有朋友说这家很厉害，可以一直看到凌晨，但是只放旧电影，不过不用担心！全都是经典。海马说你真的对经典有什么概念吗。城之内的脸一下涨红了，说那种事不用你管，我可是抽出今天的世界陪下一个今天的你！海马说你理解力不错。如果他没有在特意加一句对于庸才来说，这句话完全可以当作褒奖。城之内没理海马，走到售票窗口要了两张票。售票员的声音懒洋洋地从里面传来，大概躺在椅子上在打盹。不到两分钟另一位售票员匆忙把票拿来，不停地说着不好意思和真是抱歉。城之内说没关系的，我不赶时间。海马眯起眼睛看向那边，城之内举着两张票站在门口大喊，你还待在那里干什么呢！票已经买好了。于是海马走过去。路边刮起一阵风，落日中的梧桐树随光线的熄灭静下来了，叶倒在地上悄无声息。  
走进影厅前，城之内在入口停了下来。海马问他怎么了，他转过头来郑重其事地说，我在明天等你。那种神情好像对方要去上前线一样。海马说，希望如此，走吧，然后他们走了进去。  
影厅很暗，很小，只能容纳十几个人。几个座位分散地摆在各处，两人找了还算完整的一排肩靠肩坐了下来，海马问你有看放映表吗，城之内说那是什么。海马说算了，当我没问。城之内刚要问你这态度是怎么回事，影片在这时开始了。蓝色海浪翻起拍打着岩石，立体音效从不知道放在哪的音箱里传出。放映机在背后转动着，光投在墙上。第一部没有什么热烈的场面，氛围感很舒服，城之内却抱怨着感觉快要睡着了。海马转过头让他闭嘴，下一部要开始了。第二部开头便是一声枪响，然后是女人的尖叫。城之内小声惊呼了一句“哇”，海马却在想为什么没看到遗体，中枪的人呢。  
光与影交织着透过胶片打在墙上了，反射出的关系同样投在两人身上，还有四处散乱的座位上。乳白色的光泛着水汽。海马时不时检查一下腕表，十点一刻，十点三十，十一点。秒针嘀嗒响着，和放映机胶片转动的细小声音融化在背景音中。超新星爆发，宇宙的黑暗却显得发白。到第三部了。失联的空间站里唯一的两人拥抱着互相祝贺又度过了一天。海马转过头去看城之内，什么东西闪烁着挂在对方下睫毛上，过了一会流了下来。

城之内被工作人员摇醒了。垂涎从嘴边流下已经打湿了一片衣襟。工作人员说，你朋友好像早就走了。城之内本来想说，我不是他朋友，却猛然反应过来对方回到昨天了。最后一部影片结束，红色的落日却打下了金色的余晖，和车筐上的花瓣一样。工作人员指着镜头，一边收拾着其他设备说，你知道吗，这个地方是在附近的码头取景的，就在不远的那个，走过去一个拐角十几分钟就到了。城之内心想我怎么可能不知道呢，我昨天还蹲在那里喝啤酒呢。但是他没有说出来，对工作人员道一句“辛苦了”便离开了影院。  
今天是第一百零三天了。

Fin.


End file.
